omegasolcomplexfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Hayabusa Izunami
=Ryu Hayabusa Izunami= Directory: Characters → Hayabusa Ryu Hayabusa is a character that plays a big role in Omega Sol Complex. He is the eldest brother of Liger Izunami and Lynx Izunami. He is a protaganist in Omega Sol Complex. |} 'Background' Hayabusa was born and raised on old Earth, and was the elder brother to Liger and Lynx. When Hayabusa was in kindergarden he knew almost everything before most students, axceling at everything including attracting females. He graduated high school at 12 years old, College at 16 and entered the military at 16 (following in his father foot-steps). By the time of one year, Hayabusa had gaine dthe highest rank posible in the military "XXS . On Returning home, Hayabusa was welcomed with his two newborn brithers Liger and Lynx. Two years passed and Hayabusa's parents had died, followed by his Lynx's disappearance. Hayabusa and Liger were left in the care of their closest relative, their grandfather, Ryu Izunami. Years before the founding of the genetic schools, Hayabusa saved the world from the Ghouls. He managed to subdue the tyrants and sacrificing all his power and life to destroy them. However, this offered merely a temporary solution to the menace: in the event of his death, he sealed all his memeries and most of his knowlegde witin Liger before pasing away. Knowing his body would also attract those whose seeked ultimate power, he dissinagrated his body,and ultimately, Hayabusa separate the his own vira from his body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would later become known as "divine beasts ", scattering them throughout the world. As a final precaution, using Imperor's Control , the Hayabusa entombed the physical remains of his body within a colossal stone prison and hurled it into the heavens, creating the Universal Comet . The astonishing feat of not only successfully sealing the himself, but also suppressing the ghouls, made the Hayabusa a deified hero throughout the Multi Verse. Personality Edit Hayabusa possesses no feelings (only toward everyone else besides his younger brother Liger) and as such cannot be sensed through such means as those that involve detecting malevolence. Linking his to energy flowing around a planet or what one would feel from the earth or the sea — an innate, natural force. Appearance Edit Ryu Hayabusa appearance is that of a ninja, mainly because is a ninja. He wears a red bandanna that has a black dragon design. His hair is jet black, and he wears a dark-blue face mask. Hayabusa wears a tourquiese short-sleeved shirt, with a dark blue strap shoulder gaurd on his right. On his waist he wears an light-armor waist gaurd. While he wears mitch-match handwear, on his left is standard issue ninja wear hand and forearm gaurd, and on his right hand is a normal v-hand wrap. Hayabusa wearing black baggy pants and on his calves are shin gaurds. Lastly he sports the origanal ninja footwear shinobi sandles. Abilities Edit The power of HyabusaAs the highest ranking military personal, Hayabusa was said to possess massive and overwhelmingly vira energy that is potent enough to bring total despair and destruction to the world. According to Ryu, not only is Hayabusa one of the source of all vira energy, but is also the progenitor of everything that exists in this universe. Ryu stated that he was a god that created countries and had the power to swallow oceans, split the land, and carry mountains. In addition, Ryu admitted that he alone wouldn't even stand a chance against the Hayabusa, and stated that the Hayabusa told them that his revival would result in the end of this universe.When doctors attempted to gauge the power of the Hayabusa, he was overwhelmed by the vastness of the his power, which Ryu noted as unmeasurable. Hayabusa possess great physical strength and is remarkably fast, he could even casually flick back a Divine Beast Blast with one of his fingers. He also has an extreme level of durability as he was unfazed from sustaining massive damage. A combined Divine Beast Blast from all of them wouldn't even harm him. A single roar from the Hayabusa was strong enough to tear up the landscape around him. As rank XXS, he is able to create a Divine Ball, firing it in a beam-like fashion, rather than an actual sphere. It is immensely powerful as it is capable of overpowering the Multiple Divine Beast Blast from all of the divine beast without losing momentum; all while still destroying six of planets and causing a trail of destruction across the universe. Category:Characters